


Training Day

by athena606



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, the is the beginning of the beginning of dydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/pseuds/athena606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Derek and Lydia's official first meeting. After a hard day of Derek training his betas. This can also be read as a prequel to my continuing story And So It Begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

He watched his betas head off into their separate corners.

Isaac would probably head back to the house or perhaps to hang out with Scott and Stiles. They'd been hanging out a lot recently; it was good for Isaac to have that. Isaac had even attempted to invite him to join them several times but Derek had brushed him off.

Peter had melded into the shadows as was his habit probably back to the house to lick his wounds, the thought causing Derek to smile to himself.

Meanwhile Jackson went to hit the make shift showers he'd made back when he was staying her permanently, cause we wouldn't want the pretty boy to be dirty.

Yeah, he knew he'd been training his betas hard. But with his uncle back in the fold sort of and a former kanima now blue-eyed werewolf to contend with he couldn't afford to go easy on them if they were going to be able to stand against the Alpha Pack. They needed to learn how to, if not trust each other exactly, then at least know how to fight together.

His mind kept playing all the events that had led him to this point, which brought him back to Jackson's flashing blue eyes when he shifted. Turned werewolves always had amber eyes it was only natural born werewolves whose eyes differentiated but that didn't make sense. And while Uncle Pete, Derek thought sarcastically, said it didn't mean anything, a fluke nothing more. The way he kept looking at Jackson made him wonder. Derek would just chuck it on his ever growing pile of I'll just think about it tomorrows.

Both Jackson and Peter were in his sleep with one eye open category anyhow, the only member of his pack he could trust was Isaac since Scott had made it clear he wasn't his alpha.

Derek breathed a heavy sigh thinking how Erica and Boyd were still missing he worried they'd ran into the Alpha pack and felt guilty he hadn't been a better alpha to them.

He felt tired.

Although there was enjoyment to be had over kicking both Peter and Jackson's asses around in the guise training, the thought brought a grin to his face.

She was getting tired of waiting in her car for Jackson to come out. She'd been coming to pick him up every day after werewolf training. Meanwhile Jackson hated that she called it that but really what else was she supposed to call it. She still felt bored he normally came right out telling her to drive out of there as fast as possible. She always felt like she was manning a get away car or something. She was once again the good little girlfriend. She was amazed by how easy it was to slip back into that role. But today she'd been waiting a good twenty minutes. Besides, while there were, many things Lydia Martin did exceptionally well; waiting however wasn't one of them.

With that in mind Lydia decided she was going in, it was time to see just what this entire "werewolf training" thing was about. From what she could see while standing by the entrance, it just seemed like a whole lot of Derek knocking everyone about. A small smile spreading across her lips, she couldn't help but be amused.

Jackson was so used to being the best at everything and while he was definitely more humble following his, "I was a teenage killing lizard" phase she had noticed shades of the old Jackson emerging from time to time. So maybe these training days were actually good for him. She wasn't sure how she felt about that yet or about anything if she was honest. She was just trying to go back to normal and being with Jackson was normal. It fit into her life plan.

She saw Derek smile as they all walked away to their separate corners. While she'd never directly spoken to Derek, which she'd admit was odd, he was still a member of their circle, which meant the he, was kind of a friend she supposed. So why not treat him as one? she thought as she walked over to him making her presence known.

"So he does know how to smile!" Lydia's voiced drifted towards him as she walked over to stand by him.

"I'm thinking, your enjoying slapping Jackson and Peter around a bit more than necessary." she said amused, tilting her head up as she smiled at him.

She'd startled him; He didn't know what it was about her that kept catching him off guard; it was disconcerting and oddly pleasant, dangerous too.

But she wasn't a danger to him any more since she wasn't under his uncle's influence any longer; in fact, she seemed to be avoiding Peter like the plague more often than not. He still didn't know why she was immune, and his uncle wasn't being forth coming just cryptic with a "she's special comment". What the hell was that supposed to mean? Derek wondered perpetually annoyed with his Uncle.

"Lydia." he nodded in greeting. Thinking the less, he engaged the beautiful petite redhead the better. Beautiful? He shock his head as if clearing the cobwebs out.

"Sooo... you're not enjoying it…?" she nodded a slight smile on her face.

"What? No? Yes?" Derek looked at her confused. He felt like he was channeling Scott or Stiles. He remembered being so much better at talking to women. And her continued smiling as she stared at him wasn't helping.

Luckily, Lydia didn't seem aware of his inner turmoil and continued. " Soooo…are you done with this whole training in an abandoned train lot? Cause I have to say I have other things to do then come pick up Jackson everyday on the other side of town." rolling her eyes at him as she finished.

Every day? First, they'd only been training for three days and second how did he miss that, her being here every day. How did she keep just marching undetected by his natural defenses? Derek wondered.

" I haven't seen you?" he blurted out, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Jackson's usually right out. I guess you knocked him around harder then normal this time." she said clearly amused by her boyfriend's current predicament.

It made Derek like her just a little bit.

" We need to be prepared. Hence the training that NO will not be over soon." Derek stated his stance firm, stoic like a general in an army.

"Besides he's a wolf now he can always run home or drive that fancy Porsche of his, he's so proud of." Derek smirked at her. He hadn't had this much fun talking to some one else in a long time.

"Yeah… Jackson. Run home? Uh…No." Lydia said as she put her hands on her hips.

" And if you think he's going to bring his precious Porsche to this side of town you've officially lost your mind." She flipped her hair back as she gave, what Derek could only describe as, the patented Lydia "are you slow?" look.

He really needed to stop spending so much time around Stiles; he was starting to think like him.

He grunted and muttered, " He doesn't seem to mind bringing you down here." The look in her eyes suddenly changed like maybe he'd struck a nerve or something. And Derek felt an odd sense of discomfort, he didn't like the idea that he'd made her feel inadequate in anyway.

"Lydia! Come on!" Jackson's voice suddenly echoed out around them as he waved at Lydia from the exit.

"Well, gotta go!" Lydia suddenly waved her hand at him as she moved toward Jackson suddenly chipper once more. It felt forced to Derek. He wanted to say something to her… sorry maybe? He wasn't sure.

As she walked away Derek heard her whisper, " the more things change the more they stay the same…"

He saw how her stride started to suddenly change as she made her way towards Jackson. It wasn't the same playful almost challenging one she'd used as she made her way towards Derek earlier, this one made him think of a model on a runway, like she was simply putting on a show.

"What was that about?" Jackson asked as he got into the passenger side.

"What was what?" Lydia said putting on her seatbelt. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"You and Derek talking? I mean…" Jackson suddenly stopped as he saw the look on her face. It was a cross between resigned and determined. He didn't want to fight with her. In fact, he had been on his best behavior since she'd saved him. He wanted to be the boyfriend she deserved. So he decided to not question it even if seeing her with Derek had made feel as though there was a piece to a puzzle he was missing.

"Nothing. I'm starving. How about pizza?" he continued.

"Pizza sounds great." Lydia responded as she kept driving away from the depot.

Derek had just hung back watching them leave. Still feeling as though he was missing something just not sure what, he turned around sensing Peter's presence.

"Still here?" he said walking out as he spoke. He'd decided to go for a run. He needed to clear his head. Peter stood directly in his path.

"Enjoyed your talk with my beautiful girl I see." Peter said snidely, getting to irritate his easily riled up nephew was one of the true joys of his life.

"Don't call her that. She's not your anything." Derek said his eyes flashing red.

"Why so protective nephew? She's not anything of yours either." Peter smiled as he said it. Derek just shoved him aside and strode away, uttering, " I know."

Peter raised his arms up in mock surrender as he watched Derek go for his run, "Oh this is going to fun." He said smiling knowingly to himself.

THE END or THE BEGINNING???

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
